That Shattered Dream of Mine
by laharvey125
Summary: Running away from home with a dark secret Midori mysteriously finds herself on Turtle Island. Thanks to Killer Bee, she learns to accept herself and to find strength in peace. But will that really be enough to help her confront the horrors of her past?
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Escape

In the darkness of the night she raced down the empty street. Arms pumping, heart pounding in her aching chest, and legs threatening to collapse under her. She was nearly at her limit but she couldn't stop now. She ran like her life depended on it; and in fact it did.

"Midori! Come back!" A harsh male voice growled from behind.

She didn't bother replying. She couldn't afford to waste what little energy she had left. Her body had burned through the initial burst of adrenaline and she was left to her own strength. Thoroughly exhausted now, she ran the risk of fainting. No idea where she was even going at this point, her options were slim and her chances of escape were even slimmer.

"As your father I demand you stop at once!" Her pursuer ordered.

She ignored him as hot angry tears streamed down her face. _How could he?_ She thought for the thousandth time. _How could he do that to Mom?_

Her father changed tactics. "I won't hurt you," he said in as soothing a tone as he could manage through his own ragged breath. "It'll be our little secret. No one else has to know."

Her temper flew into a rage, giving her another boost of adrenaline. He wanted to pretend like it never happened? How could he expect that of her? Did he really think she was an idiot? But her heart sank as she realized no one would believe her even if she did report him. She was only a child and he was a popular and powerful politician in Shimogakure located in The Land of Frost. It would be her word against his.

As she turned the corner, she tripped over something and rolled down the steep street. Unable to stop herself, she skidded across the cracked pavement. Desperate to stop herself, she reached out wildly and grabbed hold of a pole that served as part of a railing next to the river. She slipped under the metal railing and dangled over the chilly water. Holding on tightly, she stayed perfectly still as he raced past.

Too weak to pull herself up, she fell into the water. Normally she was a good swimmer but the freezing water seized up her stiff limbs and immobilized her. She sank beneath the watery depths and watched the view overhead begin to fade away. She knew she should fight this, it couldn't end this way! But she had no strength left and her last breath bubbled away from her lips. As her lungs screamed for air, she felt fuzzy and light-headed. She drifted ever downward, strangely content in the knowledge that she was about to die. That wasn't a normal thing for a ten year old to accept, but after tonight it came as a welcome relief. _At least I'll be with mom again_, she thought as a smile twitched in the corner of her mouth.

Just as blackness was beginning to creep into her mind, ready to swallow her up in death, she felt some hard underneath her. Then suddenly it propelled her up through the water like a rocket. Thrown high into the air she coughed and gasped, filling her lungs with delicious air. Looking down she saw a whale rise up to the surface. But that was impossible. This was a river, not the ocean. There wasn't enough room for a whale to reside in these waters. But that reality didn't change the fact that it was there. As she fell down, it spouted water from its blowhole to help break her fall. Slowly easing the pressure she landed on its slippery smooth back. Starting to slide off she quickly grabbed a hold of the blowhole to steady herself. Despite its massive size, it noiselessly swam on.

She could hear voices overhead; her father had roused the townspeople to help him look. She lay down but knew it was pointless. Everyone was going to see this giant whale in this impossibly small river. She felt like an invisible target was stuck on her back and she waited for the inevitable to happen. But miraculously no one saw them. The whale swam past the commotion with surprising grace. She sat up and looked behind her, watching as the village disappeared into the distance. Why didn't anyone see them? Where was this whale taking her? Her head ached with endless questions but she felt too tired to think anymore about it. Yawning widely, she rested her face against its blubbery hide and fell asleep.

The whale continued its mysterious journey, ever mindful of its precious cargo. For the rest of the night it sailed through the murky water, leaving faint ripples in its wake. If Midori had been paying attention earlier, she would have noticed a faint silver glow surrounding it. This was no ordinary whale. It had a purpose, a reason behind its movements.

As the early morning sun stained the sky blood-red, Midori awakened to find herself in the middle of a forest. She blinked several times in disbelief. Was this part of a lingering dream? Wasn't she riding a whale before…or was that part of the dream too? Wait a minute; wasn't she supposed to be dead? Groaning, she held her head in her hands. None of this made any sense. When was she going to wake up from this nightmare? Her hands trembled and her breath caught in her throat as she remembered what had started this terrible chain of events: the murder of her mother…by the hands of her father.

Bitter tears welled up in her eyes as her grief washed over her. This was all her fault. She should have stopped him. There must have been something she could have done. But it was too late and there was no going back. Mom was dead and Dad wanted the whole incident hushed up. There was no doubt in her mind that he had intended to kill her since she was the only witness to the crime. The last thing he'd want was scandal to mar his seemingly perfect political record. He wasn't the dignified gentlemen everyone thought he was. In private he was an abusive authoritarian; demanding, calculating and cruel. He often beat her mother but that night his temper had gotten out of control. She wasn't sure he even meant for things to go that far. But did it matter if it was intentional or an accident? She was still dead.

The ground started to shake beneath her, startling her out of her anguish. Looking up she screamed as she saw a monstrous gorilla charging towards her. She tried to run away but instead tripped over her aching feet. Her body still hadn't recovered from her midnight sprint. Its enormous shadow loamed over her and she curled up in the fetal position, trembling from head to foot. It grunted as it poked her with a finger the size of a tree.

"Please don't eat me!" She whimpered feebly, feeling its hot breath blast against her back as he sniffed her. "I don't taste good! I'll make you sick!"

Its fingers slid under her and she clawed at the ground, desperate to hold onto something. It picked her up and held her up for a better look. It was frightening with scars over its eye and mouth, but its expression was more curious than hungry. She squirmed in its grip. "Put me down!" She demanded. "Let me go!"

To her dismay it held onto her as it ran through the forest. She was jostled up and down so violently that she felt nauseous. Closing her eyes to ease the dizziness she didn't see where they were going. Not that it really mattered at this point. Either way she was going to end up as lunch. Then to her surprise she was suddenly released and she tumbled head over heels to the ground, landing in front of a pair of large tanned feet.

"Eh? What's this?" A deep voice rumbled overhead.

Looking up, she saw a large man with dark shades staring down at her. Panicking she scrambled backward into the gorilla accidentally which freaked her out even more. She was so scared that she was on the verge of fainting. What was going on around here? Where was she?

"Yo easy now," the man said soothingly as he crouched down on his heels to be at eye level. "Neva fear 'cuz Killer Bee is here."


	2. Chapter 2: The Intruder

He held out his fist towards her in greeting and she flinched, instinctively bracing herself for a punch. He withdrew it with a frown. It was obvious that this kid was scared out of her mind. She really looked a fright dressed only in a filthy nightgown with numerous cuts and scrapes covering her arms and legs. Who was she anyway? And more importantly how did she get past the island's barrier undetected? She didn't look that powerful.

King, the gorilla, grunted excitedly about his new find. He pointed from her to Killer Bee and back again. Killer Bee nodded. "Yeah she's a human too." He agreed. The gorilla grunted some more and he quickly shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to play with you."

King groaned sadly, shoulders drooped as he turned away, returning to the cover of the forest. Killer Bee turned his attention back to the girl and was surprised to see her crawling away. "Hey! Where do you think you're goin'?" He asked as he stepped in front of her. "Don't push your luck fool."

She looked up at him fearfully. "Please don't hurt me."

He frowned. "Hurt you? Don't you know who I am?"

"You said your name was Killer Bee right?" She asked timidly.

"That's right!" He said with a smirk as he flexed his large muscles. "I've got energy to spare and sparkling charm. The Eight-Tailed Beast's a killer bee rockin' the melody! OH YEAH!"

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him like he was crazy. For all she knew he probably was. What was this eight-tailed beast he was talking about? The Land of Frost was pretty secluded so she didn't know anything about jinchuriki. Just then Motoi approached. "Killer Bee-sama, there you are. I've been looking for you." He stopped abruptly and his eyes widened when he saw her. "What is _that?_"

"Oh c'mon," Killer Bee barked a laugh. "Can't you recognize a girl when you see one?"

"This is no laughing matter!" Motoi said firmly. "She shouldn't be here!"

She held up her hands defensively. "I didn't mean to intrude!"

Motoi frowned down at her. "What's your name child?"

"Midori," she said, purposely omitting her last name. Her dad was a famous politician; it might be possible that he was well known even here. She stood up and brushed dirt off her ruined nightgown. She bowed respectfully, her cheeks burning slightly as she was embarrassed to be seen in her nightclothes by two strange men. But then again last night she didn't have the luxury of changing clothes before escaping.

"How did you get here?" Motoi pressed.

Fidgeting awkwardly, she doubted they'd believe her if she mentioned the midnight whale ride. "I don't know sir."

"Lighten up," Killer Bee playfully punched his shoulder. "I bet she's harmless."

Suddenly her stomach growled loudly and she went a deeper shade of red. Was there no end to her embarrassment? He laughed. "And hungry besides! C'mon kid, lets get you somethin' to eat." Resting a hand on her shoulder, he steered her in the direction of their living quarters.

Motoi followed from behind as he looked her over with a critical eye. He wasn't as quick to lower his guard; then again his friend had a Tailed Beast to protect him. This girl couldn't be more than ten or eleven and had a slender but fit build. Her eyes were a light shade of blue and her complexion was pale. She had straight waist-length ebony hair with bangs parted to the side so it covered her right eye. He couldn't help but notice the cuts and scrapes on her arms, but some were fresher than the others. _Possible signs of abuse?_ He thought with a frown and noticed how withdrawn she was and suspicious her gaze. Clearly she was not the sort to trust easily. There was a mature air about her as her posture was erect. Could she be from a wealthy family? And yet all these clues explained so very little in the long run. It didn't explain how she got here and what she was doing here.

"So where are you from anyway?" Killer Bee asked curiously.

She opened her mouth but quickly snapped it shut. _I can't tell them that_, she thought warily. _What if they send me back? I can't go home now; he'll kill me for sure._ So she said the first country she could think of. "Konoha."

"Ah!" He said excitedly. "So you know Naruto-kun then?"

"Uh yeah," she lied with a false smile. "Oh course."

"So what's he up to these days?" He asked.

"He's quite well," she said vaguely.

"Staying out of trouble, is he?"

She nodded. "Of course. He is always perfectly well behaved."

Killer Bee and Motoi exchanged skeptic glances. Obviously she didn't know Naruto at all. No one could ever call him well-behaved. But they let the lie slide for the moment as they both pondered their own thoughts. Midori noticed their change in demeanor and realized that they must have realized she was lying. "Then again I rarely see him," she murmured.

"Hold up now," Killer Bee stopped her. "Lying ain't cool so don't be a fool. If ya want my trust you'd better not bust out nonsensical stuff so enough's enough a'ight?"

She frowned in puzzlement and cocked her head to the side. Why did he randomly burst out into song? "What are you talking about?"

He groaned as if she was the idiot for not understanding. "Don't lie around me," he said bluntly. "I don't like it."

She lowered her gaze and nodded. _What should I do now though? I can hardly tell them the truth. They'd probably sent me home straightaway if I did._ She looked around warily. _That is, if I'm even close to home_. "Where am I exactly?"

"A very top secret location that you shouldn't know anything about," Motoi said firmly.

She flinched at the harshness of his words. "I didn't want to come here either if it's any consolation." She said sarcastically. Why was he being so mean to her? She didn't mean to intrude.

"Just where were you trying to go?" Killer Bee asked curiously.

_As far away from home as possible_, she thought ruefully and only shrugged in response.

Through his dark shades, he noticed how the light in her eyes dimmed. It was almost like she hid within herself and shut out the world. He frowned down at her. She was just a kid, what did she have to be so miserable about? Maybe she was just homesick. Yeah, that was probably it. "Don't worry kid, we'll get you home."

Interestingly her eyes glistened with unshed tears and she pulled away. "No," she whispered hoarsely as her voice croaked painfully.

He couldn't get her to talk anymore about it. When they arrived at their living quarters, they took her to see the friendly chef who eagerly set about preparing her a splendid meal. She sat at the table, hands clasped together in her lap with her head bowed. Clearly she wasn't interested in conversation.

"Killer Bee-sama, if I may have a word," Motoi gestured for him to follow after him.

"I'll be right back Midori-chan," Killer Bee assured her. She didn't look up but nodded mutely. He closed the door behind him and rested his hands on his hips. "So what's up?"

Motoi stared at him. "What's up?" He repeated incredulously. "WHAT'S UP?"

Killer Bee looked around. "Is there an echo in here?"

"How can you be so calm about this?" Motoi exploded. "Someone had successfully infiltrated the island-"

"She's just a kid," he reminded his friend.

"It doesn't matter," Motoi said firmly. "She could still be dangerous, some sort of secret spy, or-"

"Did it ever occur to you that she was brought here?" Killer Bee interrupted calmly.

This shut up him up and he frowned suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Killer Bee's gaze drifted out the window. "This island is shrouded in mystery; even I don't know all of its secrets." He pondered his thoughts for a moment and then looked back at Motoi. "But this much I do know. If she had been a threat, she would have been killed like that poor wretch last month. King is a killer, but she was alive when he brought her to me."

Motoi considered this. That was certainly true; the animals on this island were very mistrustful of strangers. For King to do this was incredible. "So what should we do?"

Killer Bee shrugged. "I dunno, only time will tell."

Motoi looked exasperated. "That's it? That's your plan?"

He chuckled as he folded his arms across his broad chest. "I don't know anymore than you do about why she's here. So until we do, I say we make her feel welcome. Speaking of which what are we going to do about clothes for her? I don't imagine you'd have anything that would fit her."

Motoi glared at him. "Oh course not! What do you think I am? Some kind of pervert who keeps a stash of little girls clothing?"

"No but it doesn't hurt to ask though," Killer Bee said off-handedly and he turned back towards the dining room. "Do what you can to find something before the end of the day."

When he stepped through the door, he saw her eating tiny bites. She lifted her gaze briefly when she heard his return and then looked back down at her plate. He sat across from her and reclined in his seat. "So do you like it?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you sir."

He made a face. "Don't ever call me that," he grumbled.

The hand that held her chopsticks trembled ever so slightly. "I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I won't do it again."

He noticed the shiver of fear and softened his tone. "I don't care much for formality, that's all."

She was silent again as she took another bite.

"So tell me more about yourself," he encouraged.

She hesitated, then looked up and frowned at him. "What is the point in getting to know one another when I'll be leaving soon?"

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously. "Are you expecting anyone?"

She shook her head and stared back down at her plate again. "But no doubt I'll be sent away soon. Where to, it doesn't really matter to me."

"Do you really not care?" He asked in mild surprise.

The light in her eyes died away again as if she had recalled some terrible memory. "Nothing matters now."

"Hey now, none of that!" He scolded gently.

"None of what?" She asked, curious in spite of herself.

"All that gloomy and depressive stuff," he said as he pointed at her. "Cheer up, you're among friends now so smile already."

She glared at him fiercely as it stirred up a memory from the past.

Mother had been sitting at her vanity table, brushing out her hair. She wore a thin dressing grown and was applying her make-up just before dressing for an important dinner party. Midori was about seven then, and wasn't allowed to attend. But she still loved to see her mother get all dressed up like a princess. She stood by her mother's side and poked at her many cosmetics. "Can I wear some mother?"

"Maybe just a little," she said as she lifted Midori's chin and gently brushed her cheeks with her blush brush. Midori giggled as the soft bristles tickled her face. Her mother laughed as well.

Suddenly the door opened and Father entered the room. The smile vanished from mother's face and she turned her attention back to the mirror. Midori drew back as Father came up behind her mother and rested his strong hands on her shoulders as he smirked at their reflection. "Be sure to look your best, we have many important delegates coming this evening."

She nodded her face now expressionless as she put on lipstick. When she stood up to change, he grabbed her and held her close. "You're the wife of Hideo Nakamura, a rising star in the political world, so smile already. Show the world how happy you are to be with me."

He crushed his lips against hers as he kissed her passionately. She trembled in his arms and Midori watched as a tear glistened in the corner of her eye. _Why?_ Midori had thought. _Why does she let him touch her like that when she doesn't like it?_

That was always her father's philosophy: smile and show the world how happy we are. Let them see what a perfect family we are. As if smiling could disguise the fact that her heart was broken.

She jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on the table as she screamed at Killer Bee. "Don't tell me what to do!"

He blinked in surprise as she ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her. _What was that all about?_

She tore down the hallway and out the front door. She didn't care where she went as long as it was nowhere near that man. Tears ran down her cheeks as she raced through the forest. _I have to get out of here! I have to find a way out! _She ran past all sorts of creatures, everyone of them as big as King had been. What was this place? It wasn't like any place she'd ever been before. The animals curiously watched her pass and kept clear of her.

She ran and ran and ran; not really paying attention to where she was going. Then suddenly the ground disappeared underneath her, and she fell into a large hole. She landed on her feet and broke her ankle with a sickening crack. She screamed in pain and the sound echoed all around her. Cradling her broken ankle, she felt nauseous to see it lying at a funny angle. Panic spread over her as she realized that she was powerless to climb out of this ditch if she couldn't stand. Odds are no one would be looking for her and even if they did they wouldn't find her down here. They might even assume that she had disappeared as suddenly as she had arrived. She buried her face in her hands and wept bitterly. Could things get any worse?

As the long hours passed, the hot sun beat down overhead. She lay on her back, short of breath, and felt terribly light-headed as she grew dehydrated. She struggled to keep her eyes open. _Why am I fighting the inevitable?_ She thought miserably. _What is there to fight for now?_

In her disorientated state of mind she saw a giant octopus tentacle reach down. She didn't move away, convinced it was just a hallucination. It carefully wrapped around her and pulled her out. _What would an octopus be doing out here in the middle of a forest?_ She thought as she landed in a strong pair of arms.

Killer Bee looked down at her with a worried frown. "How long have you been stuck down there fool, ya fool?"

"W-water," she forced out through her parched throat. Her voice sounded rough. He quickly pressed a canteen to her lips and watched as she drank her fill. When she had left this morning he assumed that she just needed some space. So he had spent most of the afternoon preparing a room for her with supplies Motoi was able to retrieve. It had been late afternoon by the time he stepped outside, curious as to where she disappeared to. He heard the animals chittering about someone stuck in a hole and he knew it had to be her. Her pale skin was red and peeled from long exposure to the sun. Her lips were dried and cracked. Poor thing, she was probably dehydrated. But why didn't she climb out? The hole was deep, but it should have been a fairly easy climb. It was then that he noticed that one of her ankles was red, swollen, and hung at a funny angle. Was it broken?

"You don't have a lot of luck huh?" He chuckled softly. "Come on, let's head back."

He carried her back in his strong and steady arms. She looked up into his dark handsome face. Even though she had yelled at him, he didn't look angry about it. He smiled down at her. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright. Killer Bee is here to save the day in his own special day, OH YEAH!"

She cracked a side smile at his random song. What a silly man. Thoroughly worn out, she rested her head against his muscular chest and fell fast asleep.

* * *

A/N - Special thanks to Nyght Elf for her inspiration and great ideas that helped me get over my writers block.


	3. Chapter 3: Eavesdropping

When Midori woke up, she was lying in a soft bed with fluffy pillows. She blinked a few times. Where was she now? Or did she even want to know? She sighed and closed her eyes once more. Having spent the past two days in a constant state of panic had finally taken its toll on her body. She lay still, enjoying the warmth of the downy blankets on top of her. They smelled like fresh linen straight from the wash. But as comfortable as this was she still had to face reality: those men were going to ship her back home as fast as they could. It was clear that she didn't belong here…wherever here was.

_I'll have to leave before they figure out the truth, that's all there is to it,_ she thought as she sat up and stretched. She flinched as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. There was a cast on right leg just under the knee. She frowned down at it and her shoulders sagged. She had forgotten all about breaking her ankle when she fell down that hole. This was definitely going to be a set back. How was she going to escape now? She'd have to wait until it had healed first.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Hey kid, you awake yet?"

It sounded like Killer Bee and while his tone sounded friendly, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously and kept her mouth shut. If she didn't answer he'd leave soon enough. To her surprise he quietly opened the door and paused when he saw her staring at him.

"Oh so you are awake," he surmised casually as he stepped inside and closed the door.

"I didn't give you permission to enter," she said stubbornly as she folded her arms across her chest. She flinched since they were still sore from her sunburn.

"I thought you were still sleeping," he said as he rested his hands on his hips. "You've been asleep for about three days now."

She blinked in surprise. "I have?"

He nodded. "You must have been through a lot."

She lowered her gaze dismally. "You have _no_ idea," she whispered softly.

"I would like to," his deep voice softened.

She stiffened and quickly shook her head from side to side, her long hair whipped about her face. "I won't talk!" She said defiantly. "You can't make me!"

"I won't," he assured her as he opened the door once again. "Would you like to eat lunch in the dining room or here in your room?

She frowned. "What do you mean _my_ room?"

"This is your room now," he gestured all around and she looked about her. Now that she noticed, everything in this room was girly and pink with lots of dolls and stuffed animals everywhere. It was a foreign sight to her; back home her bedroom was conservative and proper. There were no toys or games to play with and even if she had there would have been no time to play. Her time was taken up with her many studies. Her father had insisted that she focus on her education and put aside childish things.

She looked back at Killer Bee with a worried expression. "You did this…for me?"

"Who else?" He teased with a smirk.

Who else indeed since there were at least three men living here? But still it didn't make sense to her. "Why would you do this?" She asked worriedly.

"I want you to be comfortable here," he said calmly. "For however long you plan to stay."

She frowned at him. "That depends entirely on you."

"Does it now?" He asked dryly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes because you're going to send me away." She said with a straight face, resigned to whatever fate had in store for her. He remained silent so she added, "Because I'm not supposed to be here remember?"

He considered her for a moment longer. She sat still and looked at him with resolution. _She has a maturity about her that one doesn't see in kids her age_, he thought to himself. _Such a tragedy really. _He folded his arms across his chest. "I never said I was going to send you away. You came up with that idea on your own."

"But your comrade said-"

"He's right, you're not supposed to be here," he agreed with a firm nod. "This place is known as Turtle Island. It's a special island that is on the back of a giant turtle."

She looked at him skeptically. "Are you…serious? You really expect me to believe that?"

"I do," he said seriously. "Why would I lie?" She didn't have an immediate answer to that so he continued on. He made a thumbs-up sign and raised his hand to tap his thumb on his forehead protector. "I'm from Kumogakure and my village cares for the giant beast. It serves as both a fortress and a training ground for shinobi in my village. Since it's a living creature it's always on the move to avoid detection. It's impossible to find, let alone enter, unless you're personally invited."

"Until now, that is," she murmured as her hands trembled.

"Yes," he agreed softly. "You are the first to both find it and slip through its defenses in one piece. Do you know what that means?"

She felt a shiver run down her spine and drew a shaky breath. If this place was that important to his country then… "The penalty for my intrusion is death?" She asked barely above a whisper.

She jumped when he burst out laughing. "What? Of course not fool!"

She blushed at her error and felt terribly embarrassed that he kept laughing. She didn't think she had said anything funny. In fact she was being very rational about this, all things considered. He wiped tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes as his laughter subsided. "No, what I was going to say is that you were meant to be here."

She started at this. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I don't know but nothing ever happens by chance, especially when it comes to this place."

She sighed in exasperation. He still wasn't making very much sense. "So what you're saying is…"

"Look I'm starving kid," he grumbled as he rested a hand on his broad stomach. "Can we talk about this after lunch?"

As if on cue her stomach growled loudly. She blushed again but he chuckled. "C'mon, the others are waiting for us."

She found a pair of crutches by her bedside and reached for them. He walked by her side. She was drained of energy after three days of bed rest and she nearly fell a few times. He caught her in his strong arms and carried her the rest of the way to the dining room.

Motoi was seated at the table; his gaze wasn't as harsh as before. He stood on his feet and pulled out a chair for her. The chef set about serving her, his friendly smile made her crack a small one. It felt weird to be the center of attention, it had never happened to her before. She was used to standing on the sidelines, seen but not heard. "Thank you but really this isn't necessary," she protested.

"Are you satisfied with your accommodations?" Motoi asked her in a calm tone. She looked at him for a moment, suspicious of his sudden change in attitude towards her. Even now she saw some hesitation in his eyes; he was still a little wary of her. That seemed only fair, she was still wary of him…of all of them.

"They are quite well, thank you," she said as she bowed her head respectfully. _Though they were completely unnecessary_, she thought to herself. _How dare they presume I'm staying here? _Then she sighed when she remembered her broken ankle. _I will have to until it heals. Then I'll figure out how to get out of here. _As she ate she watched Killer Bee and his friend talking and laughing about various things, they did seem friendly enough. Would it really be so bad to stay? _Yes it would!_ She thought angrily as she stabbed her meal with her chopstick. _Because they'll try to get a ransom for me or ship me back home when my novelty wears off._

"Oh miss!" The chef wailed nearby as he hovered over her plate. She was startled by his sudden appearance that she dropped her chopsticks altogether. "Is the food not tender enough?" He despaired.

"No it's alright!" She quickly assured him. "It's just that…" Her voice faded away as all three men curiously looked at her. She blushed again and pushed her plate away. "I'm not hungry after all."

"Yes you are," Killer Bee frowned. "So why lie about it?"

Ignoring him, she grabbed her crutches and pulled herself up to stand. With some difficulty she hobbled away from the table and out the door. Thankfully no one followed after her. Killer Bee was right, she was starving but she couldn't bring herself to eat another bite. Not when they were staring at her like that. She was exhausted but forced herself to keep walking until she finally made it back to "her" room. Her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the bed.

She buried her face in the soft feather pillows and cried her heart out once again. Who was she now? The old her was never this emotional. And yet how could she be her old self after witnessing her mother's murder? Why did things have to change? Why couldn't things go back to normal? Yes her home life had not been ideal but it was all she had ever known. Father was stern but she did not see him often. Mother had been her world, her comfort and strength. Why did she have to die and leave her all alone?

Completely overwhelmed, she cried herself to sleep. It was close to midnight when she awakened. A warm breeze drifted through the open window, stirring the white curtains so they swayed back and forth. Moonlight illuminated the room and she saw a plate of food set on her nightstand. She reached for it with trembling hands, so hungry now that she felt nauseous. Flavor exploded in her mouth as she ate hungrily. Never before had food tasted so heavenly. When at last she had eaten her fill, she stood up and stretched.

Feeling energized now after the hearty meal, she carefully made her way to the window. She parted the curtains, curious to see the view from here. The Living Quarters were situated in the middle of the forest and in the darkness of the night it seemed to come alive. Owls hooted, crickets chirped, frogs croaked…all in beautiful harmony. Having lived in the heart of Shimogakure all her life, she wasn't familiar with sounds from the country. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

The beauty of the scenery, the melodious music of the animals, and the warm breeze on her face lifted her spirits a little. This place was so very different from her home, definitely more exotic. Part of her was delighted to experience this, and it stirred her broken heart as she felt a strange sense of peace wash over her. She held onto the feeling, afraid to lose that last bit of happiness. _Mother used to say that everything happens for a reason…Killer Bee-san said the same thing too…_she thought to herself. A week ago she never would have imagined she would be here on her own. It was still a lot to take in, but she would have to find a way to. Crying wasn't going to solve anything and she was tired of it.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _So many times I've been close to death but against all odds I'm still alive. That must mean that I really am here for a reason. But…what could it be?_

Just then she heard voices below. She cautiously poked her head out the window and looked down to find Killer Bee and Motoi sitting on the patio with drinks. "Are you sure about this?" Motoi asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure of anything," Killer Bee confessed as he lowered his head. He was quiet for some time. "She's in a great deal of pain. I can see it in her eyes. There's trauma that has not been dealt with so she runs away from us and herself too.

She blushed at this. _He is more observant than I gave him credit for. _

"Of course you could relate to that," Motoi sympathized. "After all you were hated and despised because of your position as a jinchuriki."

Killer Bee shook his head. "Not really. I didn't care what everyone thought. I had my sense of purpose to pull me through. I think she's lost that in her life…so no, I can't really relate."

Motoi narrowed his eyes shrewdly. "And you think you can give her a new purpose?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. That's something she'll have to discover for herself."

"But shouldn't we be more focused on finding her family? They would be more suitable to help."

"Yeah but didn't you say that she's been abused?" Killer Bee asked with a raised eyebrow.

She looked at her arms and legs. The cuts and bruises had faded but were still there. Of course they would have noticed them. Ordinarily they would have been covered by the long robes she wore as an aristocrat of her position. But they were clearly visible in her nightgown which left her arms and shins exposed. _So they already know more than I wanted them to_, she thought miserably. _How much longer before they discover the rest of the awful truth?_

Motoi sighed. "Yes I do suspect that."

"Then sending her back should be the last thing on your mind," Killer Bee said firmly. "And you forget that we're not keeping her prisoner here. The minute she wants to leave I won't stop her."

She stared in wonder at him. Did he really mean that? She was free to come and go as she pleased? What a liberating idea! And yet…part of her was reluctant to believe it. _He doesn't know me_, she reminded herself_. So why should he try to help me?_

Then he stood up and stretched. "Well it's getting late and I'm beat. See ya later Motoi."

Motoi nodded but remained seated after his friend left, sipping his drink as he pondered his own mysterious thoughts. Midori quietly closed the window, turned around and leaned back against it. She thought about what Killer Bee had said. He was right that she had lost her purpose in life. Mother had meant everything to her. Even if she could find another purpose…what would it be? Is it really ever possible to move on after the death of a loved one? She sighed as she suddenly felt exhausted again. She hobbled back to bed and burrowed under the warm blankets. She hugged her pillow close as she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Accusations

When Midori woke up the next morning, she was determined to be strong. She was certain that would make Mother happy. She looked into the mirror on her wall and panicked slightly at her reflection. She really looked a fright with her red and peeling skin from that terrible sunburn. Her perfect porcelain skin was beyond flawed. If her Father were here he would completely freak out. A proud smile crept across her face. _Good_, she thought satisfactorily. _I don't have to be perfect anymore. I like that._

She carefully bathed in the bathroom connected to her room. Her skin was still very sore and she had to keep her bandaged leg out of the tub. Then she looked through her closet for something suitable to wear. To her disgust most of the clothes were either pink, frilly, or lacey. How childish. Eventually she found a simple white blouse and purple jumper and changed into them. She cautiously opened the door and peeked her head out. It was quiet out in the hallway but a delicious scent filled the air. Following her nose, she hobbled down the hallway with her crutches. Waiting in the dining room was breakfast. She looked around only to see the chef setting the table.

"Ah Midori-san," he said respectfully as he took of his chef's cap and bowed. "Good morning."

She bowed in return. "Good morning sir."

"Please address me as Saitou-san," he smiled and pulled out a chair. "Will you be seated? Breakfast is ready."

She nodded as she carefully took a seat. "Where is Killer Bee-san and Motoi-san?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I am certain they'll be along shortly. You need not wait for them. Please feel free to start eating."

She smiled as she piled food on her plate. She was very hungry this morning. As she was almost done eating when Motoi entered the room and took a seat across from her. He nodded in greeting as he served himself. He didn't seem interested in small talk so she didn't bother either. It was silent expect for the gentle click of wooden chopsticks against the plates.

Suddenly red smoke exploded in the center of the table and she fell backward in surprise. She cried out as she covered her eyes fearfully. Then she heard loud music and peeked through her fingers to see Killer Bee dancing on the table with a boom box on his shoulder. He swung his other arm back and forth to the beat as he sang. "Startin' now things are gonna change, re-arrange, and disengage from the norm as a funky storm brews. Is it good news or is it bad? I dunno but I'm mighty glad. OH YEAH!"

He ended the dance down on one knee and clicked the music off. He looked around with a wide grin. "So whatcha think of my new song?"

Motoi's expression was blank as he carefully picked food out of his clothes. "Delightful as always Killer Bee-sama," he murmured.

"Did you have to perform it all over breakfast?" Saitou moaned as he mourned the food Killer Bee had danced all over.

She stared at them all in surprise. Why was she the only one surprised? Did that mean this normal then? Killer Bee peered down at Midori. "What do you think?"

She again questioned his sanity, especially after his mature insight last night. But he looked hopeful as he waited for her answer. "Uh…I have never seen anything quite like that before," she said honestly.

He laughed as he reached down to help her to her feet. "I knew you'd respect the music. I just knew it."

"What do you call it?"

"Enka Rap, a beautiful combination that's my own unique creation," he laughed as he jumped off the table and took a seat beside her. "So how are you feeling this morning? You look much better."

She didn't really know what he meant by that when she looked hideous with her terrible skin. But he was probably being polite so she thanked him. "I do feel better. I'm sorry about storming out yesterday…I was…well…still unwell then."

He nodded as he helped himself to what was leftover from his dancing rampage. "This place does take some getting used to but you will in time."

She flinched for a moment and frowned. "Or until I decide to leave."

"Or that," he shrugged as he took a big bite. "Where did you want to go?"

"I haven't decided yet," she said softly as she finished her meal. Motoi excused himself to attend to some business and Saitou was still cleaning up Killer Bee's mess from earlier.

She shifted uneasily in her seat. "What is expected of me whilst I'm here?"

"Talking like a normal kid for one thing," he grumbled.

She was surprised at that. Until then she had not been aware that she didn't always act like a child her age. "And what is considered normal speech?"

"It's definitely not that," he said dryly as he turned towards her. "You're free to do whatever you want here though I suggest caution when outside. The animals here tend to be wary of strangers. You've been lucky so far but I wouldn't push it."

She sighed as she rested her head on her fist. She didn't like the idea of sitting around, she would much rather be active. "Surely there's something I can do around here that would be useful."

He considered her for a moment. "Well, there is one thing."

She perked up. "There is?"

He nodded. "I'll show you after I'm done."

She waited patiently until he finished his meal. Then he gestured for her to follow him. She grabbed her nearby crutches and hurried as fast as she could. "Don't rush yourself," he said over his shoulder. "It's on the other side of the Living Quarters. Would you like me to carry you?"

She frowned and shook her head. For her to be independent was a new experience that she didn't want to give up. He walked slowly by her side. "Do you have any veterinarian experience?"

"No why?"

"Just asking," he said off-handedly. "Here on Turtle Island we have all kinds of animals. They protect this island from outsiders and in return we care for them when they're sick or hurt. Perhaps you could help me."

She nodded. "I would like that."

When they got to the stairs he carefully carried her down and set her back on her feet. "It's just through here," he said as he pointed up ahead. He held the door open for her and she marveled at the sight. The room was large, even bigger than the dining room, but it had to be to accommodate the animals large and small. The room was lined with cages of varying sizes. There were birds, bear cubs, panthers, leopards, wolves, pandas, and other species she had never seen before. Some of the animals were anxious to be let of their cages while others lay listlessly with sad eyes that stared back at them.

She rested a hand over her heart as her eyes glistened with tears. "The poor things…"

He nodded. "Yes they'd much rather be outside again." He walked over to a table, pulled out a binder, and leafed through it. "I keep track of their treatment with this. It's beginning to be a lot of work and I could really use some help. So what'dya say?"

She looked around at the animals again and they all stared back at her. She smiled softly. "How could I say no?"

With her help they gave the animals fresh food and water and changed bandages. Over the next several months he carefully observed her around the animals. She had a gentle soothing nature that appealed to them and they took an instant liking to her. He wondered if it was because she could relate to their suffering. As she worked closely with them, she was less reserved and smiled more. When her cast finally came off she worked even harder. She would often take some of the animals outside to get some sun. It served to lift their spirits even more. She grew so attached to them that when they recovered and were released, she would sometimes go and visit them. The animals admired that kind of personal consideration and loved her even more for it.

She also proved proficient with details. Finding his disorganized notes tiresome, she took the liberty of arranging things categorically. Everything was clearly marked and separated by species, medical condition, time of medication dispersed, and their progress. She also made an inventory of supplies and let him know whenever they were running low on something.

Motoi was very impressed. "She is no ordinary child." He admitted to his friend late one night after she had gone to bed.

"Maybe she could help you with the other official junk around here," Killer Bee suggested.

Motoi frowned severely. "Are you implying that my work is inefficient?"

"Not at all," he assured his friend. "You just said the other day that you could use some help."

"I meant _your_ help," Motoi said firmly. "And besides we're talking about security documents meant only for official personnel! We can't have a stranger learning the details of top secret information! Only imagine what Raikage-sama would say if he knew she was here at all!"

"Alright fine," Killer Bee groaned. "It was just a suggestion. But you have to admit she's much happier now."

Midori was beginning to like it here. She felt useful, needed, and valued. She was also coming to understand Killer Bee a little more. Sometimes he was serious and insightful but other times he would randomly burst out into song and dance. No matter how hard he tried to convince her to join him, she never would. She didn't want to look like a fool too. He was always willing to help her or even just to listen. He was friendly, considerate, and attentive. He was like the father she wished she'd had though she doubted Mother would have liked him. He was too spontaneous and obnoxious for her subdued and sensitive nature.

She even came to know Motoi a little more. It was inevitable since they were similar in personality. While he was more reserved, his loyalty to his friend was strong. He was friendly towards her but always a little suspicious. It was unavoidable until she told them the truth…which she never would. But he gave her access to his personal library after learning that she loved to read. Some afternoons she would curl up in a chair reading books about philosophy, finance, astronomy, and other "boring" topics as Killer Bee called them. He often groaned whenever she and Motoi discussed these subjects. But they ignored him; it was nice talking about serious things for a change that wasn't rap related.

Saitou was equally friendly. He always had a big smile for her and the corners of his eyes would always crinkle when he did. He would let her taste test new recipes and taught her some cooking basics. She liked to help him prepare the meals whenever she wasn't working with the animals. It made her happy to be useful.

But there was a nagging worry in her mind. She had been here a full year now. Just how much longer was she going to be allowed to stay? That was one of the reasons why she wanted to help out so much, she was afraid of being sent away. What would happen if they get rid of her? Where would she go next? She didn't want to leave; she was enjoying her new make-shift family. It was hard to think about being alone again and it terrified her.

Killer Bee noticed how pre-occupied she was one morning as they worked together on the inventory. "What's wrong Midori-chan? You're even quieter than usual."

"Killer Bee-san?" She asked softly. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" He asked as he opened boxes of fresh medical supplies.

"That I can stay…for however long I want?"

He paused for a moment and looked right at her. "Is that what you want? To stay here?"

His eyes were unreadable through his dark sunglasses but his expression was serious. She swallowed nervously, lowered her gaze, and nodded mutely. He barked a laugh which startled her and he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "It makes me glad you ain't sad! Your home is here so steer clear of doubts and fears and give a loud cheer! OH YEAH!"

She laughed for the first time and hugged him back. "Oh yeah!"

"I can't hear you!" He teased. "LOUDER!"

"OH YEAH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and they both laughed.

Her heart felt lighter than it ever had before. At last she had found a place where she belonged. Saitou was happy about the news but Motoi frowned. "You do not wish to return home?"

She smiled up at him. "I am home Motoi-san."

He considered this for a moment and then smiled fondly as he rested a hand on her head. "Indeed you are."

Killer Bee broke out into another lame rap song and everyone laughed. The next morning Midori went out for her usual morning walk. The air was still cool, the grass wet with dew, and the sun shined on her face. She smiled and stretched her arms up into the air. "I'm home!" She laughed. Now she was the silly one but she couldn't help herself. She was so very happy.

Just then she heard a faint whisper, soft and chilling. She paused for a moment and cupped a hand around her ear to hear it better. It came again but she still couldn't quite make it out. She walked slowly towards the voice, curious and worried at the same time. Was someone else out here? The others had said that the animals didn't like strangers. Had they attacked an intruder? _Maybe I should tell the others and let them handle it_, she thought reasonably and turned to go back. Then she jumped when she heard a blood-curling scream. She turned back around and ran towards the voice. Whoever it was needed her help first!

She ran through the forest towards the phantom scream which seemed farther and farther away the closer she got. When she broke through into a clearing they stopped altogether. She looked all around. It didn't make sense that they'd suddenly stop…unless he or she had just been devoured. She shuddered involuntarily. Before her was a waterfall that emptied into a small pool. She was terribly thirsty after all of that running so she dropped to her hands and knees to drink.

"Coward!"

She jumped up and looked around. "Who's there?"

"You sicken me!"

She frowned as she kept looking. "Where are you? _Who_ are you?"

Then she noticed a small silhouette appear behind the waterfall. "You hide here in paradise while Mother's killer is still alive?"

She swallowed nervously as her eyes grew impossibly wide. "H-How d-did you know about that?"

The waterfall parted as a girl stepped through. Midori covered her mouth in horror as she realized this girl looked just like her. But how was this possible? This was no reflection, it moved on its own. Its eyes were blackened except for red pupils and her face twisted into a cruel scowl. She pointed accusingly at Midori. "You are a coward for running away! You could have saved her! When you found them together she was still alive but you stood back and watched her die! You did nothing! You let it happen so it's your fault!"


End file.
